lightbulbcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Lime Bulb City
A once-great Human city, devastated by Owls in a most unusual way. History Origins & Raising Before the Raising, Geranium City was situated in a locality that archeologists have been able to determine was named Dall Wall Anew. Its Raising was only somewhat successful, and much of the original central business district and town centre was destroyed in the process. The new shape of the town meant its centre now happened to be over a large and mighty lime tree. Unlike many plants, the tree survived the Raising and in fact flourished. Cut off from other Human cities for an extended period after Raising due to weather problems, the people of Geranium City found their food supplies dwindling rapidly and feared for the worst. A fortuitously timed and bountiful crop of limes from the tree at the centre of town saved the population from starvation, and in the months that followed the tree continued to flourish and provide. The townspeople saw this as a miracle and began to revere the lime tree as a god or force of nature. Great Renaming & Owl-Human Wars With the Great Renaming of the Human cities following Raising, most cities adhered to the 'light' theme sparked by Light Bulb City. Geranium City attracted much scorn and even outright threats for their choice to rename to Lime Bulb City in honour of their saviour. With the beginning of the Owl-Human Wars, Lime Bulb City's population trusted in the lime god to protect them from attack, and when this seemed largely successful for a long period, negative responses from less lucky Human cities trailed off. A constant crop of limes from the expanding cultivation of trees and the evolution of multi-nutrient limes kept Lime Bulb City in good health even when other cities suffered food shortages and when trade was disrupted by weather or war. It quickly grew to a bustling city of 1 million. Charity to the Bees Despite looking down on Bees like most Humans, Lime Bulb City began sending charity runs of food and manufactured goods to Bee cities in the war-ravaged Wulnyme region. These runs were collected and sent once each year. The Slaughter of Lime Bulb City See: The Slaughter of Lime Bulb City Aftermath & Recovery Following the Slaughter of Lime Bulb City, its citizens had a daunting and distressing clean-up and restructuring on their hands. However, with a much smaller population and the lime harvest no longer diverted, there was no longer any food problem and surplusses facilitated deeper trade with other Human cities. This trade forged stronger bonds in other areas, leading to a revitalisation of sorts for Lime Bulb City. The utter devastation of the population and exploitation of their trust did leave lasting and serious problems to deal with over time. The deception perpetrated by Finch Varn/Skycrest led to the famous Lime Bulb City aphorism, "Watch not the skies, but watch for disguise." While far from the only Human city so badly affected by Owl attacks, it remains the only one of its scale not brought about by aerial attacks. Society & Culture Religion The citizens of Lime Bulb City worship their central lime tree as a god. They believe this tree protects them from the Owls and provides for all believers in plentiful harvests of limes. However, the cultivation and consumption of limes is also commonplace (making up the majority industry and food product of the city). An individual lime may be placed on an altar to be prayed to for good fortune, offered to the lime tree, or simply eaten like a normal food item. The central lime tree is protected by a Lime Keeper, who loses their normal surname and gains the title "the Lime". This Keeper is the most prestigious and respected person in the city and, while not directly involved in government, is able to weigh in on any matter and have their word heeded. The Keeper occupies a special, traditional dwelling next to the central tree and is the only individual allowed into the tree's enclosure at any time. Other citizens are allowed to visit the tree during set hours each day and all day on special religious holidays. Every Keeper has an equivalent Lime Twinner, who lacks their special rights to the tree but stays with their Keeper for companionship and guidance. Lime Keepers are selected by their predecessor, or by their predecessor's Lime Twinner if this is impossible. Should neither be present to select a new Keeper, a comlpex system of elections and religious rites takes place. The Twinner is select by their own predecessor, or by the previous Lime Keeper, or else appointed by the government. Each Lime Keeper serves until death, at which point their Lime Twinner will assist with the selection process before being killed and buried with their Keeper. Often, however, Twinners die naturally during or after the selection process, leading to many romantic legends that they have died of a broken heart or fractured soul. Category:Humans Category:Overearth Category:Cities